Baekhyun and 13 handsome prince
by aja83667
Summary: Baekhyun sangat menginginkan Bugatti Veyron Vitesse Le Diamant Noir limited edition milik sahabatnya kyungsoo, kyungsoo dengan senang hati akan memberikan mobil tersebut asal baekhyun mau melakukan sesuatu untuknya, sesuatu yang membuat masa liburan baekhyun dikorea jadi sedikit lebih berbeda Crackpair/YAOI/Baekhyun and the genks
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah Ferrari F12 TRS terparkir dengan manis disebuah club malam mewah dikawasan gangnam, sepasang kaki mungil nan cantik keluar dari kursi kemudi mobil mewah berwarna merah itu

Baekhyun..

Ya pemilik mobil mewah tersebut adalah baekhyun, seorang mahasiswa semester akhir fakultas school of general studies di columbia university. saat ini ia sedang berada di korea karena sedang menikmati masa rehatnya dari aktifitas perkuliahan

Dengan kaos putih bermotif garis-garis hitam yang dipadukan dengan jaket biru muda, celana jeans hitam panjang dan sebuah sepatu kets mungil baekhyun memasuki salah satu midnight club paling populer di gangnam tersebut

Rambut sewarna magentanya ia biarkan terurai menutupi kening, dan jangan lupakan eyeliner tebal yang membuat penampilan nya semakin menawan

"Oi baekhyunie? Sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang kemari, aku dengar kau kuliah di amerika"

"Ah taemin ah, iya aku saaaaaaangat merindukan suasana club ini. Haha benar aku kuliah di new york sekarang"

"aigoo sepertinya kau akanRen di orang sukses sebentar lagi haha"

"haha, aku juga berharap begitu, btw apakah aku harus mengeluarkan tanda pengenalku seperti dulu jika aku ingin masuk ke club ini?"

"haha tidak perlu baekhyun ah, sekarang kau sudah cukup umur. Bukan anak sma lagi seperti dulu"

Baekhyun tergelak

"Baiklah, kalo begitu bolehkah aku masuk tuan penjaga?"

"Tentu saja tuan puteri, silahkan masuk dengan senang hati"

"ish kau selalu saja memanggilku seperti itu"

Baekhyun mengerucut sebal

"Haha aku hanya bercanda, ayo silahkan masuk. Nikmati malammu baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang "gomawo taemin ah"

Yang tadi itu taemin. Dia salah satu penjaga club malam ini. Dulu baekhyun sering datang kesini, tapi karena saat itu baekhyun masih sekolah ia harus mengeluarkan kartu identitas agar di ijinkan masuk. Untunglah club malam ini merupakan milik keluarga sahabatnya, jadi ia tidak terlalu dipersulit untuk masuk kesini walaupun masih berstatus sebagai seorang pelajar

Suara dentuman musik beat terdengar sangat kencang begitu baekhyun memasuki club tersebut, orang-orang terlihat sangat sibuk meliukan tubuh mereka tak tentu arah mengikuti alunan musik, sebagian ada yang sibuk bercinta disudut-sudut ruangan tanpa rasa malu sama sekali dan sebagian lagi sibuk dengan minuman keras ditangan masing-masing

Ya, midnight club tidak pernah berubah bahkan setelah baekhyun pergi selama bertahun-tahun

"Baekhyun-ah.."

Baekhyun refleks menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar

Disana, tepatnya dimeja bartender, kyungsoo sahabat mungilnya tengah melambaikan tangannya kearah baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki mungilnya kearah meja tersebut

"Kyungsoo ya.. "

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo berpelukan satu sama lain melepaskan rasa rindu

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau senang tinggal di amerika?" tanya kyungsoo sambil menghisap sebatang rokok ditangan kirinya

"Tidak juga, kau tau terkadang belajar itu terasa sangat membosankan" jawab baekhyun sambil mengambil sebotol wine dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas

"Hey apa aku diacuhkan sekarang?"

Baekhyun menoleh, ia baru sadar sedari tadi ada seorang pria yang duduk dihadapan kyungsoo

"Hei kyung, apa dia salah satu anak buah mu? Berapa tarifnya dalam semalam? Aku akan membayar mahal" pria itu berucap seduktif sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kearah baekhyun hendak menciumnya

PLAKK

Kyungsoo telah lebih dulu mendaratkan pukulan telak dikepala pria bernama kangta itu

"Aish.. Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Hei ahjussi, dia bukan salah satu angel ku. Dia sahabatku, kau cari saja angel angel yang lain"

"Aish, sayang sekali seseorang seperti dia tidak diperjual belikan. Padahal aku berani membayar mahal untuk itu"

Kangta masih bersikukuh ingin mendapatkan baekhyun

"Sudah aku bilang dia ini sahabatku, carilah angel lain.. HYUNAAAA"

Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil salah satu angel paling top di club ini

"Ne sajangnim, kau memanggilku?"

Gadis bernama hyuna itu datang dengan hanya menggunakan bikini saja

"Layani ahjusshi ini, berikan apapun yang ia mau.. Aku tau kau tidak akan mengecewakanku hyuna, kau angel terbaik disini"

"Aku mengerti sajangnim"

"aigoo, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bersenang-senang denganmu" ucap kangta sembari mencolek dagu baekhyun

Kangta kemudian pergi bersama hyuna yang bergelayut manja dilengan kekarnya

"kau masih menjalankan bisnis prostitusi seperti ini kyungsoo ya?"

Kyungsoo menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi

"Iya, ini bisnis turun temurun dari keluarga ku. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan nya begitu saja"

Baekhyun mengangguk "baiklah aku mengerti"

Baekhyun kemudian teringat sesuatu "ah iya, 2 hari yang lalu aku melihat postingan SNS mu tentang mobil Bugatti Veyron Vitesse Le Diamant Noir itu. Kau benar mempunyai mobilnya?

Kyungsoo terkekeh "iya itu mobilku, wae?"

"aish jinja bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan mobil itu? Aku bahkan tidak bisa memiliki mobil itu"

"Kekasihku adalah seorang pengusaha otomotif yang sangat sukses, bukan hal yang aneh jika aku mendapatkan mobil seperti itu bahkan ketika mobilnya belum benar-benar resmi dirilis"

Baekhyun merengut "aish aku bahkan tidak bisa membelinya meskipun aku bekerja selama 12 thn penuh"

"kenapa tidak bisa? Ayahmu itu pemilik perusahaan baja paling terkenal dikorea, bagaimana bisa kau tidak bisa membeli sebuah mobil sport yang mungkin harganya saja tidak sebanding dengan harga celana dalam ayahmu"

"aku tidak ingin terlalu bergantung pada ayahku. kau tahu? Selama di new york aku bahkan melakukan banyak pekerjaan patuh waktu"

Kyungsoo terbelalak "benarkah? Wow kau sepertinya sudah banyak berubah"

"yah begitulah.. "

Kyungsoo membuang rokoknya pada asbak dan mulai berbicara serius

"Aku akan memberikan mobil itu kepadamu jika kau mau"

Kini giliran baekhyun yang terbelalak "jinjjayo? Apa kau bercanda kyung?"

"aku tidak bercanda baek, aku serius"

"Heol, aku tidak percaya ini.. "

Kyungsoo tersenyum "tapi sebelum itu kau harus melakukan sesuatu dulu untuk ku . "

Baekhyun mengernyit "maksudmu? Jadi kau tidak memberikannya secara gratis? Heol harusnya aku tau itu dari awal"

Kyungsoo tertawa "hei, santailah sedikit. Aku tidak memintamu untuk memberikan ku uang, aku ingin kau melakukan hal yang lain"

"apa itu? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Kyungsoo menyeringai

"Aku ingin... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAAAA?.. "

Suara teriakan baekhyun tertutupi oleh kerasnya suara musik yang bergema di dalam club

"Apa kau gila kyungsoo ya? Kau ingin aku... apa?"

"ya aku memang gila.. " kyungsoo berujar santai

Baekhyun mendengus, gila! Ini benar-benar gila! Bagaimana bisa kyungsoo meminta dirinya tidur dengan 13 namja berbeda dalam satu Bulan? Dan lagi, si mungil bermata belo itu memintanya untuk mengumpulkan sperma dari ke13 pria itu. Heol! Sahabatnya ini sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Dan lagi, untuk apa sprema-sperma itu kyung?"

"kemarin aku pergi ke tempat seorang peramal dipinggiran kota seoul, dia bilang aku akan semakin awet muda jika aku mengoleskan sperma dari 13 laki-laki berbeda diseluruh tubuhku, dia juga bilang jongin akan semakin mencintaiku jika aku melakukan itu"

"semacam pelet begitu maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menggangguk "iya semacam itulah"

Baekhyun shock "kau gila kyung, bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai hal yang seperti itu? Kau tidak berpikir jika peramal itu sudah membohongimu huh?"

"aku tidak berpikir begitu, peramal itu sudah sangat terkenal. Sudah banyak orang yang membuktikannya sendiri, ramalannya tidak pernah meleset"

"yaampun kyung.. ish kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh "jadi bagaimana? Kau bersedia atau tidak? Aku akan memberikan kunci mobilku secara Cuma-Cuma jika kau berhasil melaksanakan syarat dariku"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Ugh! dia ingin sekali bisa mengendarai mobil kyungsoo.. tapi..

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau tidak meminta angel-angel mu saja untuk mengumpulkan sperma-sperma itu"

"aku tidak percaya pada mereka, lagipula aku tidak bisa mempercayakan masa depanku pada pelacur seperti mereka. Aku memintamu melakukan ini karena kau adalah sahabatku, aku tau kau akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan ku bukan?"

Kyungsoo beraegyo ria dihadapan baekhyun

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat aegyo kyungsoo yang terkesan sangat dipaksakan

"baiklah-baiklah, aku mau. Berhentilah memasang aegyo menjijikkan seperti itu kyungsoo ya"

"YES"

Kyungsoo berjingkrak senang, ia kemudian mengeluarkan 2 buah kotak kecil berisi kondom kualitas tebaik

"Ini, kau bisa menggunakan ini untuk menampung semua sperma mereka, setelah itu kau bisa memindahkannya kedalam botol atau apapun terserahmu saja. Ah.. iya dan ini wireless cctv, ukurannya sangat kecil. Kau harus memasang ini setiap kali kau berhubungan intim agar aku tau kau sedang membohongi ku atau tidak"

Baekhyun speechless "kau sudah menyiapkan segalanya rupanya"

"tentu saja.. " kyungsoo menjawab enteng

"tapi kyung, bukankah kau sendiri juga bisa mengumpulkan sperma itu sendirian? Kau juga bisa minta sperma kekasihmu jika kau mau, kenapa harus repot mencari pria lain? dan lagi kau juga laki-laki kyung, kau bisa mengambil sperma mu sendiri. Kalau perlu kau juga bisa mengambil sperma milikku kyung"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Jongin akan membunuhku jika aku sendiri yang mengumpulkan sperma" itu, aku juga tidak bisa meminta sperma dari jongin, dia pasti akan menganggapku aneh. dan peramal itu bilang khasiatnya tidak akan bekerja jika aku menggunakan spermaku sendiri atau sperma dari pria yang terlihat seperti seorang wanita. Dia juga melarangku untuk menggunakan sperma dari kekasihku sendiri. Aku harus benar-benar menggunakan sperma dari pria lain yang terlihat gagah dan tampan tentu saja"

Baekhyun mendecih " jadi maksudmu aku ini terlihat seperti wanita begitu? Hey aku ini manly kyung, dan aku juga tampan"

Kyungsoo berdecih "Heol apa di amerika tidak ada cermin? lihatlah wajahmu sendiri baek, kau bahkan terlihat lebih cantik dari model victoria secret"

Baekhyun mendelik kesal "ish kau ini.. "

Kyungsoo kemudian mengeluarkan smartphone dari dalam saku celananya dan membuka internet, ia lalu memberikan ponsel itu kepada baekhyun

"Sudahlah, sekarang lihat ini.. "

Baekhyun menerima ponsel itu "siapa ini?"

"namanya kim joonmyeon atau yang biasa dipanggil suho, usianya 36 thn. Dia sudah menikah dan punya 2 orang anak, dia adalah seorang arsitek yang sangat terkenal dikorea, banyak bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit di seoul adalah hasil dari pekerjaannya. Dia adalah target pertamamu, tidur dengannya dan ambilah spermanya untukku"

Baekhyun terkejut "kau memintaku untuk tidur dengan seorang pria yang sudah beristri? Yang benar saja kyung"

"suho itu penggila wanita, sudah 6 kali istrinya menjatuhkan gugatan cerai tapi suho selalu menolak untuk menceraikan istrinya, ia berjanji akan berubah tapi setelah beberapa Bulan kemudian ia kembali berbuat gila"

"tapi aku ini laki-laki kyung, bagaimana mungkin ia mau tidur denganku?"

"justru itu tantangannya baek, jika kau berhasil menidurinya itu akan menjadi nilai lebih untukmu. Lagipula aku akan sangat menginginkan sperma pria itu, lihatlah dia sangat tampan, mapan, gagah dan juga kaya. Aku yakin kualitas spermanya juga bagus, aku tidak mau sembarangan menggunakan sperma orang, aku hanya akan menggunakan sperma dengan kualitas terbaik saja"

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya bosan

"kau bisa memulai aksimu besok baek, kau bisa berpura-pura menyewa jasanya atau apapun terserah. Kau bisa menjebaknya setelah itu"

"Baiklah aku mengerti, lalu bagaimana dengan 12 pria lain sisanya?"

"nanti akan aku beritahu setelah korban pertamamu sukses, aku akan mencari referensi terlebih dahulu"

Baekhyun menghela nafas

'sepertinya masa liburanku dikorea akan sedikit berbeda kali ini' ujarnya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu ff di ffn judulnya felony karya author Rhen. Ren

Author cuma ngambil tema ceritanya aja ko, selebihnya sih beda 😂

btw ff felony sendiri ceritanya tentang seorang uke yang berhubungan intim sama lebih dari satu pria(seme) begitu juga sama ff ini, disini nanti ceritanya baekhyun bakalan berhubungan badan sama lebih dari satu cowok untuk dambil spermanya, tiap chapter cowoknya beda-beda dan ga semuanya member exo. cowok yang pertama udah ketebak ya suho. nanti dia bakalan muncul dichapter depan dan bakalan ngelakuin ikeh ikeh sama baek :v ini crackpair tapi endingnya tetep chanbaek

Kalo ditanya siapa aja cowok yang bakalan ngeseks sama baekhyun, nanti akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu *aseeekkk

Soal NC kalian jangan terlalu berharap sama author karena sebenernya author kurang begitu bisa bikin NC wkwk jadi harap maklum kalo nanti NC nya kurang atau mungkin ga HOT sama sekali :v

Udah deh segitu dulu aja cuap-cuapnya, chapter depan akan di update dalam waktu dekat, semakin banyak yang review semakin cepet juga updatenya *modussss 😂


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun terbangun dengan keadaan linglung, ia baru pulang sekitar pukul 3 pagi dan sekarang masih pukul 6 pagi, ponselnya terus berbunyi sedari tadi dan itu sangat membuatnya terganggu

Dengan malas baekhyun mengambil ponsel di meja nakas, ia melihat ada 43 panggilan tak terjawab dan itu semua dari kyungsoo

Baekhyun menghela nafas bosan, tidak taukah kyungsoo jika ia baru tidur selama 3 jam saja?

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel baekhyun dan itu juga dari orang yang sama, kyungsoo

'Aku mengirimu pesan karena kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku, aku punya informasi penting untukmu baek, sepertinya kim joonmyeon sedang mencari pembantu pengganti, aku lihat istrinya baru memposting sebuah pengumuman lowongan pekerjaan untuk menjadi pembantu sementara dirumahnya. aku dengar pembantu lamanya sedang ada urusan dikampung halamannya, aku mau kau memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendekati suho'

Baekhyun mengernyit, kyungsoo ingin dirinya menjadi pembantu pengganti dirumah suho begitu?

'Kaukepalanyu jadi pembantu pengganti untuk keluarga suho begitu?'

Send

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt

'Yep aku ingin kau melakukan itu'

'Heol, tapi bagaimana bisa kyung? Apa kau pikir mereka akan menerima orang sembarangan untuk menjadi pembantu sementara mereka begitu?'

Send

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt

'Kau tidak perlu khawatir, soal itu biar aku yang urus. Yang penting kau harus mau menjadi pembantu sementara untuk keluarga mereka'

'Baiklah, terserah mu saja kyung'

Send

Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya diatas meja nakas dan kembali tidur

.

.

"Apa? Secepat ini?"

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo saat ini berada disalah satu cafe paling populer di distrik gangnam, baekhyun cukup terkejut ketika kyungsoo memberitahunya jika ia telah diterima menjadi pembantu sementara dirumah keluarga suho

"Ya kau sudah diterima baek, malam ini datanglah kerumah suho"

"Mwo? Malam ini? Kenapa cepat sekali? dan bagaimana bisa aku diterima? apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Aku menyamar menjadi salah satu anggota penyalur tenaga kerja terpercaya diseoul, dan yeah aku mempromosikan mu langsung kepada nyonya Irene(istri suho) dan ia langsung menerima mu tanpa pikir panjang"

"Heol, sulit dipercaya"

"Sudahlah, malam ini kau harus datang kesana. mereka sudah sangat membutuhkan pembantu pengganti secepatnya"

.

.

Baekhyun menatap sebuah mansion mewah dihadapannya dengan pandangan ragu, apakah ia akan benar-benar melakukan ini?

CKLEK

Gerbang besar mansion mewah itu terbuka sedikit dan seorang pria dewasa berseragam seperti seorang bodyguard keluar dari dalam

"Apa kau byun baekhyun?"

"Ah, n-ne aku byun baekhyun" jawab baekhyun dengan nada gugup

"Silahkan masuk, nyonya sudah menunggu anda di dalam"

.

.

"Jadi kau byun baekhyun?"

"Ne saya byun baekhyun"

"Aku mendapat rekomendasi dari seseorang jika kau bisa menjadi pembantu sementara untuk keluargaku, aku berharap kau tidak mengecewakan ku baekhyun ssi"

"Tentu nyonya, anda tidak perlu khawatir"

Irene tersenyum puas "baiklah, sebenarnya malam ini aku harus pergi karena ada urusan bisnis, anak-anak ku sudah tidur tapi biasanya mereka akan terbangun dimalam hari, dan tugas pertamamu adalah untuk menjaga mereka, aku tidak akan pulang sampai 3 hari kedepan. tapi suamiku akan pulang malam ini, biasanya dia akan pulang sekitar pukul 00.00 malam. kau bisa siapkan kopi hangat untuknya, karena dia biasanya tidak langsung tidur, apa kau mengerti?"

"Ne, nyonya saya mengerti"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat bekerja baekhyun ssi"

Irene menjabat tangan baekhyun sembari tersenyum manis

.

.

Pukul 00.30 menit dan suho belum juga pulang kerumah, baekhyun bahkan sudah 2 kali membuatkan susu untuk Putra bungsu irene

Aish baekhyun mengantuk sekali, kenapa pria itu belum pulang juga?

TING TONG TING TONG

Ah itu pasti suho, dengan cepat baekhyun berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintu depan

"Selamat datang tuan"

Suho mengernyit "siapa kau?"

"Perkenalkan saya byun baekhyun, saya pembantu pengganti sementara yang ditugaskan oleh nyonya irene"

Suho mengangguk "baiklah kalo begitu"

Suho berjalan masuk tanpa melihat baekhyun sama sekali

.

.

Baekhyun membuat secangkir kopi hitam untuk suho, ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian tidur yang sangat ketat, lekuk tubuhnya bahkan terlihat sangat jelas

"Misi pertamaku akan dimulai, fighting baek"

TOK TOK TOK

"Tuan aku ingin mengantar kopi"

Cklek

Samar-samar baekhyun mendengar suara shower dari dalam kamar mandi

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia bisa menyimpulkan jika tuannya itu sedang mandi

Dengan hati-hati baekhyun memasang cctv berukuran sangat kecil di meja rias di depan ranjang tidur, ia juga menutup pintu kamar suho dengan gerakan perlahan

Cklek

Suho keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk yang melingkar di bawah tubuhnya, ia masih belum menyadari keberadaan baekhyun di dalam kamarnya

"Tuan.. "

Suho menoleh, seketika itu bola matanya seolah hendak keluar dari tempatnya ketika melihat baekhyun

Baekhyun mengenakan piyama super ketat yang memperlihatkan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya, piyamanya juga sangat tipis. suho bahkan bisa melihat tubuh telanjang baekhyun dari luar piyamanya. anak itu tidak memakai dalaman sama sekali

Nyutt

Suho bisa merasakan sesuatu diantara selangkangannya berdenyut dan mulai mengeras

"Ada apa tuan? Kenapa anda melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau kemari? dan kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya suho yang mulai merasa kurang nyaman

"Saya kesini untuk mengantar kopi tuan, nyonya irene menyuruh saya membuatkan kopi untuk anda"

"Iya tapi apa harus menggunakan pakaian seperti itu? maksudku apa kau tidak punya pakaian lain?"

"Memangnya kenapa tuan? aku memang terbiasa memakai pakaian seperti ini jika hendak tidur, bukankah anda tidak menyukai pria? aku pikir tidak masalah jika aku menggunakan pakaian seperti ini"

"m-mwo"

"Sudahlah tuan, biar saya bantu mencarikan pakaian tidur untuk tuan"

Baekhyun berjalan kearah lemari dengan gerakan sensual, saat ia berdiri dihadapan suho, baekhyun dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan suho

HUPP

Dengan sigap suho langsung menangkap tubuh baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Baekhyun menyeringai, ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantung suho yang menggila. sepertinya suho sudah mulai tergoda

Dengan jahil baekhyun menarik handuk suho hingga terlepas

"YA apa yang kau lakukan?" dengan panik suho melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh baekhyun

"Omo, tuan kenapa tegang? jangan bilang jika anda tergoda dengan tubuh saya? bukankah anda seorang straight?" ucap baekhyun polos sambil menunjuk selangkangan suho yang setengah ereksi

Suho gelagapan, ia langsung mengambil handuk dan langsung mengenakannya kembali

"y-ya, jaga perilakumu. a-aku bisa memecatmu sekarang ju-juga jika aku mau" ucap suho yang semakin gelagapan

"Aigoo, kenapa aku harus dipecat tuan? begini saja, aku akan membantu anda untuk menidurkan itu kembali. setelahnya terserah jika anda mau memecatku atau tidak, keputusan ada ditangan anda tuan"

"m-mwo?"

"Anda tau? aku sangat pandai menjinakkan burung, aku tau itu sangat menyiksa tuan, sekarang istri anda sedang tidak ada dirumah, apa yang akan anda lakukan dengan kondisi penis tegang seperti itu?"ucap baekhyun dengan pandangan seduktif

GLUK

Suho menelan ludahnya gugup, ia kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya pada area selangkangannya yang sedikit mengembung

.

.

"AHHHH OOHH ARRGGH.."

Baekhyun sepertinya tidak main-main dengan ucapannya jika dia pandai menjinakkan burung, lihatlah bagaimana cara ia mengulum penis suho dengan sangat telaten

Suho terlentang diatas ranjang dalam keadaan bugil dengan penis tegak yang sedang dikulum baekhyun, sedari tadi ia terus meracau dengan kepala yang ia tanggahkan keatas, matanya terus terpejam erat dan tangannya mencengkeram kepala ranjang dengan erat pula, keringat dingin mulai megucur dari area dahi sampai leher

Slurrp.. Slurrp.. Slurrp

Baekhyun terus mengulum kejantanan suho dengan baik, ia menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur dengan tempo yang teratur, dimulai dari kepala penis sampai pangkalnya masuk semua kedalam mulut baekhyun, tidak lupa ia memainkan lidahnya untuk semakin merangsang kejantanan suho, ia menjilat batangnya kemudian ia bermain-main dengan lubang kencing suho

"ahhh baekhyun ssi aakuhh mohonn jangan disituhhh.. "

Baekhyun menyeringai lebar, tanpa menghiraukan ucapan suho ia terus bermain dengan lubang kencing suho dengan tangan kanan yang terus memompa Batang kemaluan suho

"ahhhhhh.. shit" suho makin menggeliat resah, ia tak tahan merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa diarea penisnya, rangsangan lidah baekhyun pada lubang kencingnya benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila

setelah selesai bermain dengan Batang penis suho, baekhyun beralih menuju dua bola kembar dibawah penis suho

Dengan gerakan perlahan nan sensual, baekhyun menyedot bola yang sebelah kanan sedangkan yang sebelah kiri ia remas dengan menggunakan tangan

Tubuh suho melengkung keatas, lagi-lagi baekhyun memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa untuk tubuhnya

PLOP

Baekhyun berpindah menuju bola sebelah kiri dan kembali menghisapnya sensual

"Ahhhhhh baekhyun ssi.. " suho terus meracau tidak jelas

Setelah selesai baekhyun berdiri dan menindih tubuh suho

"Bagaimana? apa anda masih ingin memecat saya tuan?" baekhyun berucap sembari mengelus dada suho seduktif

"Ohhh.. ahhh" suho kesulitan untuk berkata-kata lagi, sentuhan-sentuhan baekhyun ditubuhnya benar-benar terasa sangat memabukan

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan ke permainan berikutnya"

Baekhyun melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan melemparkannya ke lantai hingga kini ia juga dalam keadaan telanjang bulat

Baekhyun menunduk, ia mencium bibir suho dengan gerakan sensual. suho membalas ciuman baekhyun dengan mata yang tertutup

Baekhyun menghisap bibir bagian bawah suho dan suho menghisap bibir atas baekhyun

Perang lidah terjadi diantara keduanya yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh suho

Tangan baekhyun tidak tinggal diam, ia terus mengusap dada bidang suho dengan gerakan sensual dan sesekali mencubit nipple suho dengan gemas

Suho menggeram rendah dalam ciuman mereka

"Kau membuatku gila baekhyun ssi"

Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda

CUP

ia mencium bibir suho dengan kilat "ah benarkah?"

Suho membalik tubuh baekhyun sehingga sekarang baekhyun lah yang ada dibawah

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, bolehkah aku melakukannya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum"Tentu tuan, dengan senang hati"

Baekhyun melebarkan pahanya lebar-lebar

"Hisap ini baekhyun ssi" baekhyun menghisap dua jari suho dengan gerakan menggoda, tak lupa ia menggerakan lidahnya dengan seduktif

Suho mengeraskan rahangnya, nafsu nya sudah benar-benar di ubun-ubun

Suho langsung memasukan 2 jarinya kedalam lubang hangat milik baekhyun

Ahhhh

Baekhyun tersentak, rasanya cukup sakit ketika 2 jari joonmyeon langsung masuk begitu saja

"Sssttt.. tenangkan dirimu, kau akan merasa nyaman setelah ini"

Suho mencium bibir baekhyun dengan rakus dengan kedua jari yang bergerak maju mundur

Diam-diam suho memasukan satu jari lagi kedalam sana dan terus bergerak melebarkan lubang sempit baekhyun

Cppkhh.. aaahh

ciuman baekhyun terlepas, ia semakin merasa tidak nyaman saat jari suho kembali bertambah di dalam lubangnya

"ssst.. pelankan suaramu baekhyun ssi, kau bisa membangunkan anak-anak"

"mmmpppthh.. "

Baekhyun mencoba menutup mulut dan meredam suara desahannya

Suho mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya ketika dirasa lubang baekhyun sudah sedikit melebar

Ia kemudian mengarahkan kejantannya yang sudah kelewat tegang kearah lubang milik baekhyun

"Berhenti tuan, jangan dimasukan dulu"

Suho mengernyit "wae?"

"Jangan dulu dimasukan tuan"

Baekhyun berdiri dan mengambil sebuah kondom baru dari dalam saku piyamanya

"Gunakan ini dulu tuan"

"wae? kau kan laki-laki, kau tidak akan hamil sekalipun aku mengeluarkan nya di dalam"

"Iya, aku tau tuan. aku hanya merasa lebih nyaman jika menggunakan kondom. ada sensasi yang berbeda ketika melakukannya dengan menggunakan kondom" ucap baekhyun seduktif sembari meniup telinga kanan suho pelan.

Suho menutup matanya pelan, rasanya geli sekaligus nikmat ketika baekhyun meniup telinganya seperti itu

"Baiklah-baiklah terserah kau saja, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"

Suho langsung mengambil kondom itu dan menyobek bungkusnya dengan cepat, dengan terburu-buru ia memasang kondom itu di kejantanannya

"Sekarang berbaringlah"

Baekhyun berbaring dengan paha yang dibuka lebar

Suho menunduk dan mencium lubang ketat berwarna merah muda itu, kemudian ia mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya kearah sana

Suho memukul-mukulkan kejantanannya dilubang baekhyun selama beberapa kali

"Bersiaplah baekhyun ssi"

JLEB

"ahhhhh/ooohhh"

Keduanya mendesah nikmat ketika kejantanan suho masuk menembus lubang ketat itu, baekhyun merasa lubangnya terasa penuh sedangkan suho merasa kejantanannya dicengkeram dengan sangat kuat di dalam sana

"Shit.. sempit sekali baekhyun ssi ahhh"

Suho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan sambil menciumi wajah mungil baekhyun. dimulai dari kening, mata, hidung dan turun dibibir

Suho kembali mengajak perang lidah yang disambut dengan semangat oleh baekhyun

Ckkphh.. Ckkmph.. Cpppkkhhm

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak suho dan sesekali meremas rambut suho dengan gemas

Cppkh.. Ckkpmmh.. ahhhh

Ciuman mereka terlepas dan suho turun menciumi dagu dan leher baekhyun

"Aaaahhh... "

Suho mencium dan menghisap leher baekhyun dari arah kiri ke kanan dan begitu seterusnya

"Ahhh t-tuan... "

Suho menggigit dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark berwarna kemerahan di leher putih baekhyun,

Setelah puas dengan leher baekhyun, suho melanjutkan cumbuan nya kearea dada. Dimulai dari pundak dan berhenti di kedua nipple baekhyun

"tuuuaannhh.. ahh"

baekhyun menggeliat resah dibawah kungkungan tubuh suho, kepalanya ia gelengkan ke kanan dan ke kiri menikmati rangsangan yang diberikan suho di dada dan bagian bawah tubuhnya

PLAK PLAK PLAK

Pinggul suho masih terus bergerak maju mundur dengan tempo yang pelan

"ahhh.. kauhh nikhmatt baekhyun ssi"

Suho menghisap nipple sebelah kanan baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu, sedangkan nipple yang sebelah kiri ia pelintir dengan tangan, terkadang ia menjepit nipple itu dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya

"Ahhhhhh... "

Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya keatas dan menekan kepala suho semakin dalam

PLOP

suho melepas pagutannya pada nipple sebelah kanan dan beralih dengan nipple sebelah kiri

Slurrp.. Plop... ahhh

Dada baekhyun yang tadinya putih bersih sekarang penuh dengan tanda kissmark berwarna kemerahan

Suho menegakan tubuhnya dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK

"aaahhh.. aaahh.. ougghh"

Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan dengan tubuh yang terhentak-hentak kencang, semakin lama sodokan suho semakin terasa cepat

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK

"aaahhh.. t-tuan disanahh"

baekhyun serasa melayang ketika suho berhasil menyentuh titik terdalam ditubuh baekhyun, tubuhnya melengkung keatas dengan Mata yang terpejam erat, tangannya mencengkeram seprai ranjang suho dengan kencang

Suho menggeram rendah, ia merasa penisnya disedot sekaligus dicengkeram dengan sangat kuat oleh lubang baekhyun. sial, apa baekhyun itu masih perawan? kenapa rasanya sempit sekali

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK

"ahhh/oohh.."

Suho memendamkan seluruh batang kemaluannya di dalam lubang baekhyun, ia kemudian menunduk dan mencium serta mengulum kuping kanan baekhyun

"kau nikmat sekali baekhyun ssi.." bisiknya pelan

Baekhyun memeluk leher suho dan menciumnya pelan "kau sangat perkasa tuan, dan juga... seksi hihihi" bisik baekhyun ditelinga suho

Suho tertawa mendengarnya "sekarang menungginglah, aku ingin mencoba gaya lain"

Baekhyun mengangguk, suho melepas kejantanannya dari lubang baekhyun. untuk sementara baekhyun seperti merasa kosong

Baekhyun mengubah posisi menjadi menungging dan suho mulai memukul pantat baekhyun dengan keras

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK

"ahhhh.. "

Baekhyun mendesah antara perih dan nikmat, suho kemudian mencium dan mencumbui bongkahan pantat baekhyun hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana

Suho mulai membuka belahan pantat baekhyun dan mendapati lubang rektum berwarna merah muda tengah berkedut pelan, ia kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati lubang itu dengan penuh nafsu

Slurrp..

Ahhh..

Baekhyun mencengkram seprai dengan kuat, suho bukan hanya menjilat ia bahkan memasukan lidahnya kedalam sana dan menyedot lubang itu dengan kencang

Setelah selesai suho kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang pantat baekhyun

JLEB

PLAK PLAK PLAK

berbeda dengan sebelumnya kali ini suho bermain sangat kasar, suara kulit pinggang suho dan kulit pantat baekhyun terdengar beradu sangat nyaring

PLAK PLAK PLAK

suho bahkan tak segan memukul pantat baekhyun dengan kencang

"aaaaahh tuan.."

"shitt..inihh terlalu nikhmathh"

Suho menggenggam kemaluan baekhyun yang sedari tadi terbengkalai

PLOK PLOK PLOK

suho mengocok kemaluan baekhyun dengan sangat cepat dan kasar

"aaaaahhhhhhhhhh.." baekhyun mendesah gila dengan wajah yang ia benamkan di bantal milik suho

BYURR

tak berapa lama baekhyun mengalami ejakulasi pertamanya

aaaahhh

Baekhyun ambruk dengan pinggang yang ditopang oleh suho

"hah..hah..hahh"

PLAK PLAK PLAK

baekhyun terengah tapi suho sama sekali tidak berhenti menghujam lubang baekhyun, ia justru semakin mempercepat gerakannya

suho menunduk dan mulai menciumi punggung telanjang baekhyun dengan brutal, setelah meninggalkan banyak tanda kemerahan disekujur punggung baekhyun, suho lalu mengangkat tubuh baekhyun dan mendudukan tubuhnya diatas pahanya dengan posisi membelakangi suho

Suho mengangkat dan menurunkan tubuh baekhyun dengan pinggul yang terus ia gerakan

PLAK PLAK PLAK

"Hmmppthh.. "

Baekhyun berusaha menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar dan menganggu tidur kedua Putra suho

"ARRGGHH"

Baekhyun dengan jahil merapatkan lubang analnya dan itu sukses membuat suho mengerang frustasi

"Kau.. sedang menggodakuh arrrghh"

Suho tidak selesai mengucapkan kata-kata nya karena baekhyun kembali dengan sengaja merapatkan lubang rektumnya

Baekhyun menyeringai lebar, suho menutup matanya frustasi, tubuhnya sudah banjir oleh keringat dan nafasnya juga terengah-engah karena terus mengecap kenikmatan duniawi

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mencium bibir suho cepat

"Kau menyukainya tuan.. "

Suho tidak menjawab, ia justru mencium bibir baekhyun dengan lembut

Suho kembali menggerakan pinggulnya dengan pelan tanpa melepaskan ciumannya pada baekhyun

"Hmmptthh.."

Baekhyun mendesah dalam ciuman mereka, tangan suho kembali menggerayangi tubuh bagian depan baekhyun

"kauhh.. nikhmathh sekalihh baekhyun ssi aaahhhh"

"a-andaaa jugaahh s-sangatt jantan tuann.. aaaahhh"

Suho kembali mengocok penis mungil baekhyun dengan tempo cepat tanpa mengurangi sodokannya dilubang anal baekhyun

"aaaaahhh.. tuannhh"

Tubuh baekhyun melengkung kedepan, kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan suho, dengan sigap ia kembali mencumbui leher baekhyun dari arah belakang

"menungginglahh lagihh baekhyun ssi.. "

Baekhyun mengangguk, dengan segera ia mengubah posisi menjadi menungging kembali dihadapan suho

JLEBB

"ahhhhh"

Dengan segera suho langsung menancapkan kembali kejantanannya di dalam lubang rektum baekhyun

PLAK PLAK PLAK

Suho bergerak seperti kesetanan, tubuh baekhyun bahkan terus terhentak tak karuan dibawah sana

"t-tuan aaahhhh.. "

BYURR

baekhyun kembali mengalami ejakulasi nya yang kedua

Suho memperlambat gerakannya kemudian menunduk dan menciumi punggung berkeringat baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu

"Kau menyukainya?" ucap suho setengah berbisik di telinga kanan baekhyun

Baekhyun menoleh dengan perlahan, "n-ne t-tuan ahhhh kau s-sangat luar biasa"

Suho menyeringai lebar, ia kemudian mencium bibir baekhyun dengan rakus sambil tetap menggenjot lubang kenikmatan baekhyun

"Ckkph.. Cckkmphh.. Cckkphh.. ahh"

"Ahh tuan.. "

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat ketika tangan suho secara sengaja memelintir kedua putingnya, bukan hanya itu saja. suho bahkan dengan sengaja menjilat, mencium dan menggigit bahu putih baekhyun yang kini sudah berwarna kemerahan

PLOP

Suho melepas penyatuan tubuh mereka

"a-ada apa tuannhh?" tanya baekhyun yang terengah

"Kita coba posisi uke on top"

.

.

"aaahh.. aaahh tuannhh aaahh"

Baekhyun bergerak naik turun dengan gusar diatas kemaluan suho yang terus menumbuk bagian terdalam dari tubuhnya

Suho yang terlentang dibawahnya hanya mampu memejamkan matanya erat menahan kenikmatan, posisi seperti ini membuat penisnya terasa lebih terjepit

"b-baekhyun ssi aku tidak kuat lagiiihh, sepertinya akuuhh akan segera keluarrhh"

BRUKK

suho membalik keadaan dengan baekhyun yang kini terlentang pasrah dibawahnya

PLAK PLAK PLAK

suho terus menggenjot dengan tempo yang sangat cepat, tangannya tidak tinggal diam, kedua tangannya bergerak dan meremas dada berisi baekhyun, bibirnya pun bergerak melumat bibir baekhyun dengan rakus

"Ckkphh.. mmpph.. ckmphh.. slrupp"

Baekhyun meremas rambut suho dengan kencang untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan

"ckkpphh.. ahhh a-aku tidak kuat lagihhh baek.. akuuuhh akann keluarrhh"

"Hmmpphh ahh bersamahhh tuannhh"

PLAK PLAK PLAK

BYURR

AHHHHHHHHH

Baekhyun ejakulasi untuk yang ketiga kalinya, cairan spermanya menyembur hingga ke perut suho, sedangkan suho ejakulasi di dalam kondom yang ia pakai, urat-urat dileher dan kening suho terlihat sangat jelas ketika ia ejakulasi dan juga bola matanya tampak memutih tanpa menyisakan pupil

BRUKK

Tubuh suho ambruk diatas tubuh baekhyun, keduanya terengah dengan tubuh banjir keringat menikmati sisa ejakulasi mereka

"aaahh wow apa itu tadi? itu adalah orgasme paling hebat yang pernah aku rasakan"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, Irene tidak pernah bisa memuaskanku diatas ranjang. kau sangat hebat baekhyun ssi"

CUP

Baekhyun tertawa manis setelah suho mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibirnya

"Bisakah anda melepas kejantanan anda dulu tuan? aku ingin membersihkan diri"

"aiiissshh.. kenapa harus begitu? aku tidak mau, lubangmu sangat hangat baekhyun ssi"

"aku tau tuan, tapi tubuhku sangat lengket. aku janji setelah aku mandi, anda boleh melesakan kembali kejantanan anda di dalam lubang saya sampai pagi"

"Benarkah sampai pagi?"

CUP

"tentu tuan, anda bisa percaya ucapan saya" balas baekhyun sambil mengecup pelan bibir suho

Suho tersenyum senang "baiklah kalau begitu, aku pegang ucapanmu baekhyun ssi"

Suho melepas kejantannya dari dalam tubuh baekhyun, saat hendak melepas kondomnya baekhyun menahannya

"Biar saya saja yang membukanya tuan"

PLOP

baekhyun melepas kondom itu dan terkejut ketika sperma di dalamnya tumpah keluar, ternyata suho ejakulasi sangat banyak. kondomnya pun tidak mampu menampung seluruh sperma suho yang sangat banyak

"Tuan apa kau biasa ejakulasi sebanyak ini?"

"aniyo, mungkin karena aku sangat menikmati persetubuhan tadi makanya sperma yang keluar bisa sebanyak itu"

Baekhyun mengangguk "baiklah, kalau begitu saya pamit untuk membersihkan diri dulu tuan"

"Bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama baekhyun ssi?"

"Ne?"

"Kita mandi bersama, aku rasa tubuhku lengket lagi sekarang" ucap suho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya persis seperti seorang ahjussi mesum

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan ini baek, kau terlihat seperti seorang Bintang porno profesional"

Kyungsoo tertawa geli ketika melihat video rekaman adegan persetubuhan baekhyun dan suho, baekhyun memang punya sisi binal yang sangat luar biasa

"Sudahlah kyung tidak usah dibahas, ini sperma suho yang berhasil aku ambil semalam"

Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah botol kecil yang berisi sperma suho

"Terimakasih"

"Kau akan menggunakannya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja tidak, akan aku simpan sampai ke 13 sperma itu terkumpul"

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?"

"Peramal itu yang mengatakannya sendiri padaku, khasiatnya akan terasa sangat ampuh apabila aku menggunakannya setelah semuanya terkumpul"

"Aish, aku tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi terhadapmu"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan

"Lalu siapa target berikutnya kyung?"

"Ah sebentar"

Kyungsoo merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas miliknya

"Namanya jung yunho, dia seorang pemimpin gangster yang cukup disegani dikorea"

Kyungsoo menyodorkan beberapa foto dari seorang pria berkulit eksotis ke hadapan baekhyun

"Mwo? Kau ingin aku tidur dengan seorang gangster? bagaimana jika aku dibunuh?"

"mungkin lebih tepat jika mereka akan memperkosamu ramai-ramai daripada membunuhmu baek"

"YA!"

kyungsoo tertawa nista "sudahlah, jung yunho adalah targetmu selanjutnya. jika kau menolak maka perjanjian kita batal"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengarnya 'sepertinya kali ini akan terasa lebih sulit' ucapnya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Next chapter jung yunho is coming :3


End file.
